


【迦周】枪伤

by Karna_Stormrage



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Mahabharata - Vyasa
Genre: M/M, 迦周 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25619662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karna_Stormrage/pseuds/Karna_Stormrage
Summary: 这禁忌而罪恶的交合，竟如同一场酣畅淋漓的死战，如此血腥，却又无比甘甜。
Relationships: Arjuna | Archer & Karna | Lancer of Red, Arjuna | Archer/Karna | Lancer of Red, Karna X Arjuna
Kudos: 13
Collections: [FGO]战斗吧Teacher





	【迦周】枪伤

背景：《战斗吧Teacher》中咖喱兄弟大闹慕尼黑王宫，贝兹教授成功策反兰斯洛特和美狄亚以后……阿周那被迪卢木多穿肺，状态很不好，爱葛莎又因为巴伐利亚歌剧院一战消耗太多，以及一些心理障碍没法让他恢复。

“Archer会消失吗？”  
迦尔纳看见南丁格尔从楼上下来，随口问了一句。  
“你也学会关心弟弟了？”南丁格尔审视着Lancer那双青蓝的莲目，话语里颇有调侃的意味。  
“他现在是教授的盟友。我只是替教授了解下情况。”  
迦尔纳说罢，面无表情地朝客厅走去。  
“不放心就自己去看看。”  
南丁格尔诧异地望着迦尔纳的背影——这家伙明明挺耿直的，要承认自己担心弟弟也不难吧。  
“既然你还有心情闲聊那说明他肯定还死不了。”

阿周那很强，不会因为这点伤势就提前退场。  
他是一名天生的战士，作为从者，亦是无可挑剔的存在。  
在御主无法给他供魔的情况下，能撑到现在，并且还加入战斗，换成其他的从者已经消失了。他却还能在御主面前维持着实体的模样。  
这一切……都是为了掩藏他的实际情况有多么糟糕。

教授的家里除了书就是打印资料，二楼原本也是堆砌书本的储藏间，直到Archer和爱葛莎小姐暂住在教授家才有了点家的样子。  
Archer不仅把自己的屋子收拾得很干净，顺带还把教授那些堆积如山的资料整理收纳了一番，虽然贝兹一再抗议说这和他查资料的习惯不同，但整理后，二楼的空间明显宽敞了许多，甚至无需将书本搬到一层就已经能腾出两间空房。  
生前，除了在天帝城的日子，他的大部分时间都是在流亡与苦行中度过，因此，他的房间里并没有放太多不必要的摆设，甚至连教授的家具也没怎么碰过。  
Archer在回到房间后第一时间就是清洗他的伤口，可是没有魔力来源的情况下，不管清洗多少次，伤口依旧会不断渗血，反复清洗后，他终于不堪疲劳地睡了过去。幽冷的月光透过天窗映照着他眉头紧蹙的面孔。显然……这并不是个好梦。  
Lancer小心翼翼地靠近了胸口缠满绷带的男子，正要检查他的伤势，沉睡中的男子却骤然睁开眼睛，甘狄拔不知何时被拉开，深蓝的魔箭直指枪兵的脖颈。  
就算身负重伤，但天授的英雄爆发力依旧不可小觑……只是刚才的举动也撕扯到了他的伤口，鲜血从他胸口层层绷带中渗了出来……在他继续发起攻击前，迦尔纳冷冷地说道：  
“省点力气吧，阿周那。虽然我们之间注定有一场较量，但我也不会专挑你状态不佳的时候。”  
察觉到宿敌眼中并无战意，阿周那收起了弓箭，他的额头上已经冒出了一丝冷汗，但唯独在宿敌面前，他并不想示弱。为了掩饰他已经精疲力竭的事实，他坐在床边，极力回避着那洞悉人心的目光。  
“你是来嘲笑我的？”  
迦尔纳并不指望宿敌能好声好气地跟自己说话，当他发现Archer胸前的血迹，原本就不善言辞的男人更是沉默了良久。  
“是从巴伐利亚歌剧院那一战后开始的吧？”  
“……”  
修长的手指轻轻勾勒着弓手肋骨上的枪伤，那双青蓝的眼睛里似有无名的暗火闪烁……被触碰的伤口传来一阵刺痛。  
“否则，以你巅峰状态的实力，怎么可能受这种伤？俱卢之战时，就连我也无法轻易对你造成这样的重创。”  
或许是不想在宿敌面前示弱，阿周那咬紧牙关，并没有做出反应，直到宿敌竟撕开了他伤口周围的纱布，紧接着，有什么温热的东西覆在了他的伤口上……  
“迦尔纳你干什么？！”  
“别动。”  
当阿周那意识到太阳之子是在舔舐他的伤口用自己的魔力帮助他恢复，这奇怪的举动让他近乎抓狂，他抬手就要反击，却被对方游刃有余地制住，鲜血从被撕扯的伤口中喷涌而出。  
“滚开！！！我不需要你的施舍！”  
阿周那顾不得肋骨上的疼痛，近乎嘶吼着一脚蹬开了眼前的枪兵，换在平日里，他无论如何也会保持风度，而不是做出如此失态的行为。  
可恶……唯独不想在这家伙面前……  
“Archer？你还好吗？”  
木门被轻叩了几下，门外传来了爱葛莎的声音……房屋的隔音并不是很好，为了确保御主的安全，阿周那就住在御主隔间。  
简直太失策了……  
“我没事。”  
他极力调整着紊乱的呼吸，以确保御主不会听出他的颤栗。  
“又是噩梦吗？”  
听见‘噩梦’一词，迦尔纳波澜不惊的神情里多出了一丝机警。阿周那并没有理会他质问的眼神，而是故作镇定地向御主说道：  
“……不必担心。只不过是想起了一些过去的琐事。”  
门外的御主似乎迟疑了片刻，随后叹了一口气。  
“Archer，不要勉强自己。如果你还不愿意和你的兄长敞开心扉……那么至少可以告诉教授……等你的伤势恢复我们好好谈谈吧，晚安，Archer。”  
“晚安，爱葛莎。”  
在确认御主的气息已经远去以后，阿周那才注意到迦尔纳居然还没离开自己的房间，他依旧以质问的目光直勾勾地看着自己，一时间，微妙的气氛在两人之间弥漫开来。  
虽然爱葛莎的话让他确实平静了许多，但刚才的话却让迦尔纳听到了不少自己不想让他知道的东西……在阿周那思索着如何礼貌地让眼前这个家伙闭嘴之前，迦尔纳已经开口发问。  
“什么噩梦？”  
“与你无关。”  
“英灵不会做噩梦，除非你的灵基已经非常不稳定。你真的不知道吗？你还向御主隐瞒了什么？如果你就这样消失了，那个小女孩孤身一人在这场已经变质的圣杯战争里会是什么下场你应该很清楚吧？”  
阿周那好不容易平复的心情被这素质三连问再次搅得一团糟。  
“我的事情不用你管。你以为自己是谁，你真的以为你是我的兄……唔？！”  
仿佛被他冷漠的言语激怒，枪兵猛然托住他的后脑，不容反驳地堵住了他的嘴，魔力顺着他湿润的唇舌灌进了喉咙……尽管迦尔纳清澈的眼睛里没有一丝轻浮与欲求，阿周那依旧感到了前所未有的羞辱。  
他反手掠过迦尔纳的肩膀，将他死死摁在床单上，用力掐住他天鹅般雪白的脖颈。当迦尔纳疑惑地抬起头，竟看见那张温柔的面孔此刻挂着一丝诡异而危险的笑意。  
“真是讽刺啊，施与的英雄……你真的以为自己是在布施吗？！”  
太阳之子并没有感到惊讶。这正是战场上那个不择手段也要杀死自己的宿敌。他抬手想要撩起宿敌额前的发丝，看清那双黑曜石般的眼睛，却被宿敌一掌推开，阿周那伏下身疯狂地啃咬起那两片薄唇，仿佛要咬出鲜血才能得到满足。一时间，连他自己也无法分清那究竟是撕咬还是亲吻。  
仿佛是想要回应宿敌这攻击性的举动，迦尔纳报复似的啃噬起他的唇舌，如同他凌厉的枪法一样毫不留情地撬开了弓兵所有的防备，在这近身的搏杀中占尽优势。  
交缠中的二人如同两头正在厮杀的雄狮，旗鼓相当，互不相让，不断地争夺着主权。伤口与唇瓣上溢出的血腥的气息更是让两人仿佛回到了你死我活的战场。  
“迦尔纳……”  
他们在俱卢之战短兵相接之时也未曾贴得如此紧密，亦不会有足够的时间像现在这样四目相对。阿周那最讨厌的就是那双读心的眼睛，当太阳之子用坦率而干净的眼神注视着自己，他的脸愈发滚烫，渐渐失去了控制，而这一个迟疑便给了迦尔纳反制的机会，将宿敌压制在了身下。  
“是我略胜一筹，阿周那。”  
“嘶……放手……”  
太阳之子纤细的手指如同撩动弓弦一般毫不费力地解开了阿周那胸前的绷带，伤口在一阵撕裂般的灼痛后因突然暴露在冷风中而变得冰凉，但很快这股凉意便被湿热的触觉所取代。  
“但乘人之危可不是我想要的胜利。现在先接受我的魔力，等你恢复到全盛状态时再和我一决高下也不迟。”  
被他咬到出血的嘴唇覆上了被撕裂的伤口。两人的血液竟以这种方式交织在一起，阿周那试图望向别处来回避这令他难堪的一幕，魔力流动带来的微妙的感觉却使他的呼吸开始紊乱，被太阳之子接触的伤口更是有一股暖流向他的四肢扩散开来。  
他已经在御主无法供魔的情况下消耗了很久，仅仅是要抗拒这种渴求就已经需要他所有的自制力。  
“我不需要你的……”  
他压抑的嗓音已经变得喑哑，每一次舔舐都让他浑身发抖，虽然他想要怒吼着把迦尔纳揍一顿，可如果再次惊扰到御主，并且让她看见自己这幅狼狈的模样，他简直不敢想象……  
“这不是布施，阿周那。布施是单方面的施与……”  
当那只灵活的手触碰到他胸前的尖端，阿周那险些叫出声，他仰起脖颈，想要大口地呼吸，也因此暴露了他的弱点，被看到破绽的宿敌狠狠地咬了上去。  
“若施与者亦有所取，不能叫布施。”  
若是被宿敌同情，对阿周那来说确实会是比这更深的耻辱，可是，一想到自己竟这么容易被迦尔纳看穿，他的心中就涌动起不明的怒火。  
弓手腰间的皮带被猝不及防地解开，修长的手指划过他黝黑而紧致的腹肌探向了他的腿间，这个危险的举动令阿周那下意识抬脚想要将他踢开，却被擒住了脚踝，轻而易举地分开双腿，并褪去了雪白的长裤。  
阿周那羞耻地侧过头去，和自己因魔力供应的问题被宿敌压制相比，他更加羞于承认自己的身体竟对此产生了回应，那双清澈的眼睛近乎要因为这份耻辱而涌出泪水，  
“不要看……”  
“没必要为此感到羞耻，否则……犯下此等罪孽的我又算什么？”  
太阳之子俯下身，沿着他腰腹的曲线落下安抚的轻吻，灵活的指节轻柔地抚慰着那愈发不安分的欲望，覆在阿周那下腹的温度令他立刻意识到迦尔纳在做什么，仅仅是这种想法就吓得他近乎弓起了腰身。  
“停，停下……你不需要这么……”  
阿周那努力压住颤音，让自己不至于在宿敌面前显得脆弱，可是羞耻的水声却很快盖过了他的声音，他现在唯有默默祈祷这不伦的景象不会被隔壁房间的御主发现。  
“害怕了吗？”  
伏在他身上的男子抬起头，那双灼人的眼睛仿佛正释放着足以贯穿灵魂的死光，  
“怎么可能……”  
两人目光相接之时，阿周那看见了那双沉静的明眸中自己泛着红潮，甚至有些意乱情迷的倒影。  
“那我就继续了。”  
他宁可迦尔纳用最为简单粗暴的方式对他补魔，而不是像现在这样演变成亲密行为。平日里，两位宿敌之间就连再寻常不过的谈话也会伴随着火药味，现在，太阳之子竟低垂着眼帘，温柔地抚慰着他挺立的凶器。  
那个如同高天孤月般清冷的男子，此刻竟一脸认真地做出如此肮脏的事，并且不带任何羞耻。是什么让那家伙即便在如此情色的一幕中依旧毫无波澜，仿佛是在完成什么圣洁的仪式！？  
为何到头来，狼狈不堪的反而是自己……  
“唔…………嗯———”  
腹部涌上的热潮令他仿佛中毒，而毒药与解药都在宿敌手中……他咬住手套，极力压抑着喘息的声音，逐渐被推向理智与疯狂的边界。  
迦尔纳解除了身上的金甲，与之贴合的皮肤很快就感受到了滚烫的温度，即便是在慕尼黑寒冷的长夜里，太阳之子矫健的身躯与冬雪般的银发依旧显得格外闪耀，让人难以移开视线。阿周那抬手想要遮住他的眼睛，手腕却被抬起，压在了枕头上方，  
“看着我，阿周那。”  
如果今夜是个无月的夜晚该多好……  
“呜……！！”  
还来不及多想，原本贴在阿周那腹部的凶器就如同那人的炎枪猝不及防地贯穿了他的身体……阿周那咬破下唇才没有当场惊叫出来。  
决不能让御主听见……  
他唯有紧闭着双眼，一声不吭地忍受着来自宿敌的侵入。虽然他并不希望在宿敌面前示弱，但身体被强行撕裂的疼痛却让他本能地想要弓起腰身，从宿敌的掌控中逃离，而猎手又岂会轻易放走到手的猎物？  
腰部被紧紧钳制着，两股热流在交缠的身躯间彼此传递，如同阿奢尼的业火与苏利耶的阳炎，凛冬的寒冷早已荡然无存，汗水沿着两位战士紧绷肌肉与背脊流淌。  
无声的忍受下，腹部撕裂般的疼痛无处释放，那双深邃的黑眸已经漫上了一层雾气。太阳之子轻抚着那双蒙上水汽的眼睛，如同在品尝他的战利品。  
随着体内的凶器越埋越深，太阳之子渐渐靠向了宿敌的胸口，他依旧若有所思地注视着枪伤的位置，像是要彻底除去那道伤痕，再一次含住了他肋骨上的血印。  
阿周那本希望肋骨上的枪伤能转移一部分疼痛，可偏偏那一处伤口被迦尔纳“处理”过后已经没有大碍，取而代之的是轻柔的酥痒与诡异的餍足感。  
原来那位淡泊的圣人也会产生妒意。  
俱卢之战时，就连自己也无法轻易对宿敌造成这样漂亮的一击。  
太阳之子惊讶于自己竟会为此感到莫名的焦躁。  
“迦尔纳，你……唔啊…………！？”  
撕扯突然变得更为猛烈，与之前完全不同，阿周那像是被触及到了什么开关，电流般的酥麻感蔓延至全身，他紧咬着宿敌的肩膀才将不受控制的呻吟压低，察觉到阿周那的异样后，太阳之子竟一次又一次地攻击他的破绽，哪怕白皙的肩膀被啃噬得鲜血淋漓。  
“哈啊…………”  
和声音一样不受控制的是他再也无法压抑的前端，但他根本无法顾及自己狼狈的模样，低喘着靠向了宿敌骨节分明的肩膀。  
“别这样看着我……”  
原本充满抵触的语气近乎变成了哀求。迦尔纳低头望着自己的宿敌，他眼角的泪痕不知是生理性的泪水，亦或是因为耻辱……  
月光洒在弓手起伏的曲线上，冒着细汗的黑色皮肤被衬得发亮，如同雄伟而俊秀的山峦被冬日的积雪覆满山脊。他扯过挂在床边的披风，想要掩盖喷溅在腹部上不堪入目的白色液体，却被迦尔纳翻过身去，原本早已抽离的凶器再一次侵入他的身体。  
还没结束吗……  
“住手……”  
阿周那无法想象自己此时是以多么耻辱的姿态被宿敌一次又一次地贯穿，比起腹部的刺痛与身上的酸软，内心的煎熬更加难以忍受……他唯有将脸埋在枕头里，以掩盖强行压抑后依旧在嘴边漏出的呻吟与喘息，并确保自己脸上沾染着情欲的表情不为宿敌所见。  
在视觉被封闭后，听觉与触觉都变得更加灵敏，身体被侵犯之时发出的水声，痛苦与欢愉交织的迷醉如同罂粟一般侵蚀着他的脑髓，矫健的身躯不知是因为痛苦还是兴奋而不受控制地颤栗着。眼前的床单已经被他抓得不成样子，他想要逃离，尽快结束这场噩梦，腰肢和手臂却被牢牢地钳住。  
“不要躲着我。阿周那……”  
天授的英雄身上带有一丝淡淡的莲香，除非靠得很近，否则完全不会被察觉。迦尔纳将头埋在他的颈窝中，灼热的吐息落在他的脖颈与耳根，仿佛要将他燃尽。  
阿周那的身体被完全束缚，唯有与宿敌相连的部分随着对方的掠夺与冲撞不断地晃动，如同一只提线木偶……所有痛楚与耻辱在毒药一般的快感中变得麻木……  
太阳之子紧密地贴合着阿周那的后背，一次又一次精准地刺向他敏感的弱点，感受着他的背脊随着自己的每一次挺进而颤抖。  
“呜………迦尔纳………”  
漫长的痛楚使感官与时间都完全变得混乱，两人的发丝，汗水，乃至血液仿佛都在这无数次律动中交缠到了一起，直至不分彼此。  
这禁忌而罪恶的交合，竟如同一场酣畅淋漓的死战，如此血腥，却又无比甘甜。  
在濒临极限的边缘，阿周那恍惚中感觉到后背上炽热的温度被抽离，自己竟被放置在了柔软的枕头上，一个深吻封住了他的喉咙，被夺去呼吸后他只觉一阵目眩，耀眼的白光如同照进深渊的暖阳，亦如令人迷醉的曼陀罗花。  
趁着宿敌意思模糊之时，枪兵猛然突进，一股暖流填满了他的腹部，除了早已麻木的痛感，他的身体也随着魔力注入灵基而恢复了一丝生机。  
“迦尔纳……我要杀了你…………”  
阿周那原以为自己会发出撕心裂肺的惨叫，喉咙里却只剩下嘶哑的低吼……而迦尔纳只是淡然地应和了一句：  
“拭目以待，我的宿敌。”  
他永远都不会称对方为自己的弟弟。  
作为一个从小就选择为自己喜欢的生存方式而打破禁忌的异类，他并不在乎多打破这么一条禁忌。  
但近亲之间发生这种不伦之事，对于遵守正法的阿周那而言是不小的心理负担吧？  
曾经，他至死也要为母亲保守她未婚先孕诞下自己的秘密。  
他和阿周那之间的秘密，也会永远留在这里。  
太阳之子轻轻拭去了残留在宿敌眼角的泪水。  
但愿这次不是噩梦。


End file.
